The Dreamseeker
by emeraldangel527
Summary: The gods were saved by Percy Jackson. Percy finally thinks he can relax until a new prophecy is received. Another young half-blood, with a forbidden parentage, can mark the rise or fall of the gods once again. Which side will she choose? NO MORE UPDATES!
1. Prologue

Prologue

I slammed though a wall of rock. Yet, I was somehow unharmed. I looked around to see my surroundings- nothing much, some small pebbles and boulders along a dark roadside. I heard the sound of footsteps; their uneven pattern nearing me. It was a tall, dark figure in the shadows which I couldn't quite decipher. The person looked directly at me and said frantically, "Why are you just standing there? Run!" He or she looked over their shoulder and ran on. I tried to move my feet, but they were paralyzed in place. Suddenly, something from the darkness jumped at me, its fangs bared.

**Author's Talk**

**Okay, it's a bit short 4 now....**

**Read the next chapter! It will motivate me tons!**

**Don't 4get 2 review!!!!**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

I woke up, screaming. I panted hard. I tried to calm myself down by taking a few breaths, slowly: in, out, in, out. I expected to be dead or something, but I was still lying in my bed, in the small Manhattan apartment me and my dad lived in. Thank goodness, I thought, still thinking about my dream, or more like it, nightmare. I sat up, still scared to death, and looked at the clock. 2:44 AM it read in neon green. After what I had just dreamt, I didn't think I could fall back asleep. I sighed and hoped I hadn't woken my dad up. Luckily, I heard his soft snores from the living room.

I got up from bed and thought about all the nightmares I'd been having. Every time, I woke up screaming. A couple times, my dad would rush into my room and say, "What's wrong, Stella?" I hated to worry him (and make him lose sleep), but I always failed at that, talking to myself, the wind, and the nothingless before me. The ADHD and dyslexia didn't help, either. That's the reason why I got kicked out of school after school. I was grateful it was summer now, no teachers, no reading. I just hoped this summer would go normal.

I had no idea what was coming.

*********

Uck, I thought, the smell of books.

My dad was a historian, so naturally, he adored books. Since he cared for me nicely, I let that detail slip. But sometimes, I ended up in boring old bookstores and libraries. I was more of the athletic, outdoorsy person, and because of my ADHD, couldn't stand still for more than a few moments.

"Just 20 minutes, Stella! I want to buy the new book on Greek mythology!" my dad had pleaded. In the end, I solemnly agreed since he came to play tennis with me. Sadly, I creamed him but he took it like a champion.

So here I was, waiting for my dad to find me, my tangled hair and pale skin glistening with sweat making me look homeless or something. He wandered far into the shelves, and it was utterly hopeless to look for him now. I stood near the cashier's desk, pacing back and forth, looking up and down, tapping my toes, anything to keep me occupied.

"Little girl," the fat cashier lady said, cutting through the silence. Her beady eyes were locked on me, and her pointy, stained teeth scared me. It must've been ninety degrees outside or something, yet she was bundled up in layers of long sleeved clothing. I felt the impulse to move away, but my feet seemed to be glued to the ground. "Do you need help?"

Strangely, I felt a wind brush my hair and kiss my nose. I heard a whisper say, "She is a monster, escape." I looked around, wondering where the voice and wind came from. Nobody had walked through the doors since the last ten minutes, and no one was beside me but the fat cashier lady/ monster. I saw a dandelion seed drift by, carried by that small breeze. I always loved to chase them (another reason why my dad worried for me).

"No, ma'am," I said, then scurried after the seed. I thought I heard a hiss behind me, but I didn't look back. When I pushed open the door, still following the dancing seed, I caught a glimpse of a forked tongue coming out of the cashier lady's mouth. It horrified me, and I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me.

I ran down the street after the seed carried by the wind. It was definetly dangerous to keep my eyes up instead of forward, but I guess I wasn't thinking about that. The dancing fluff in the air fascinated me so much.

So much that I ran into someone.

**Author's Talk**

**Try guessing who the monster is!!! And guess who Stella bumps into! (hint: think of the title of the series!)**

**I appreaciate all reviews! I bow down and worship everyone who reviews!**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Percy's P.O.V.

"Annabeth, are you kidding me?" I cried. "If I go out there, monsters are going to find me!" I know Athena always has a plan, but this one wasn't as clever.

"Relax, Percy. You just destroyed half Chiron's Ancient Greek textbooks. To repay him, you buy him new ones in the closest bookstore. Simple," Annabeth said. Well, she was right. Learning and sitting near the campfire at the same time didn't go well together. Especially with Clarisse at camp. Chiron was not happy.

I sighed and wanted to protest, but Annabeth cut in before I could say anything, "Just fix your own mess, okay?" Then, she walked back to the Athena cabin to prepare for archery practice.

"Fine," I grumbled. I calculated about two hours to the most to get to the city, buy the books, and get back. I went to Argus and asked, "Can you give me a ride to the city?"

* * * * *

"Drop me off here," I said. Argus stopped momentarily. I wearily got out of the car. In the agonizing ride, I fell asleep. And I was _so _wide awake. Not.

"I'll park in the next block," Argus said. "Come and find me when you're done." And just like that, he drove away. I turned back and tried to remember the route to the bookstore. I walked around, walked on crosswalks, and tried to stumble my way around. I swore my feet were getting blisters at the fifth block over. At that pace, I was never going to make it back to camp in time for lunch……

I was vaguely aware of someone running into me. I came back to my senses and caught the person before they tumbled onto the street.

"Are you okay?" I asked, helping the person up. It was a girl, probably a little younger than me, shorter than me by a head, with tangled chestnut brown hair covered by a gray and blue Penn State baseball cap.

"Sorry," she said, as soon as she was back on her feet. She readjusted her cap, and tried to smooth down the wrinkles and creases on her dirt-streaked baggy t-shirt and frayed denim short. When she looked at me, I felt like I knew her. The way her face was built looked strangely familiar: dangerous, stern, and beautiful. I couldn't place it.

"I'm sorry, too," I said, quickly. But she wasn't listening to me. She was looking around at the air, as if she was looking for something. "Umm… did you lose something?"

"Oh!" she came back to Earth. "I guess so. I think it blew away." _Huh? Blew away? This girl is weird,_ I thought. "Well," she cut into my thoughts. "I gotta go back and find my dad at the bookstore…" _The bookstore? Maybe she can give me directions_, I thought.

"Excuse me, where's the bookstore?" I asked her. Suddenly, her warm brown eyes widened, as if she remembered something.

"No, don't go to the bookstore," she swallowed. Her voice was shaking. "There's a monster."

_A monster?_ _After a half-blood? I haven't even gotten there yet_, I thought.

"Lead me there," I said, bravely. I could've run, but leaving helpless people there wasn't really safe.

She looked at me as if I were crazy. "Are you sure?" she asked, cautiously. She nervously put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, you can't just leave helpless mortals out there! What were you thinking?" I exploded at her, though I hardly knew her. She didn't even flinch, she just looked at me coolly

"I didn't mean to. Someone, or something, told me she was a monster and that I should escape. So I did. Is it a crime to follow instructions?" she stated.

"Fine, whatever," I said. _Strange_, I thought, _she should've been attacked by the monster. Unless she wasn't half-blood. _

"Let's go," I said. I was ready, Riptide in my pocket.

"Okay," she nodded, a dangerous, fierce look in her eyes. "It's a couple blocks away." She started running toward the direction she had come from.

I winced. I wasn't ready for that.

* * * * *

She finally stopped running. I was athletic and all, but this girl ran like the wind for three straight blocks.

"Here," she said, entering the shop. I followed her. At first, I was distracted by the smell of books, a sickening smell to me. I searched around for some monster. After a while, my eyes hit the fat cashier lady. She looked familiar with her beady eyes. The lady looked at me and her eyes glittered dangerously. She walked toward our direction.

"That's her," the girl said, her voice barely a whisper. She looked incredibly confident, even though she could die facing the monster.

The lady was coming closer. We backed up a little, hitting our backs against a bookshelf. No escape route. The lady rolled up her long sleeves and I saw her skin was scaly and green. I swallowed hard, remembering that I couldn't defeat this monster before. I clearly remembered this monster, who I barely escaped from.

Echidna.

**Author's Talk**

**How's that? sorry if it's too short.... sorry if u waited a while for this chapter! i'll try to update every week or two, so look for my story!**

**Plz,plz,plz review! and if u have any ideas or charcters u would like 2 submit, i'd be glad! i need some characters for the part i'm writing right now. Thanx 4 ur reviews ppl! I am soooo incredibly grateful u review! i bow down 2 those who review. my other story wasn't a huge hit, so i'm probably not going to finish it...**

**ur reviews make me smile (seriously)**

**well, thanx 4 reading this chapter!**

**P.S. i really think i should change the title... but 4 now oh well!**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Percy's P.O.V.

Then, Echidna transformed into her snake lady form, which was horrifyingly ugly. I looked around at the mortals. They saw something alright, I could judge that from their terrified screams and squeals. The girl, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes, and her expression dangerous as well as stern.

I uncapped Riptide, and the girl looked at it in confusion but I didn't have the time to explain. I had to take down Echidna before the whole bookstore was burned down or destroyed and before I could be named a juvenile delinquent once more.

"Well, Percy Jackson, I get to have another chance to destroy you. And after that, I'll deal with that other half-blood," Echidna snarled, glancing at the girl.

"Fat chance," I taunted like a kindergartener. I raised Riptide and charged. Echidna was pretty quick, despite being so fat (I suppose it was her monster instincts). She dodged my first slash and lunged at me. I barely scrambled out of the way but was left defenseless. She knew I was weak, because I was still recovering from her last attack. She lunged at me once more. I looked around for Riptide, but it was clearly out of reach. It wouldn't come back to me in time, either. I held my breath and prepared to die.

Just then, the girl jumped on Echidna's back and drove Riptide into her arm. Echidna howled in rage and threw the girl off her back in amazing speed. The girl should've crashed into the metal bookshelves, hard; instead, she was cushioned by an invisible force. Riptide skittered even farther away. My chance was clear now.

Echidna closed in on the girl who hadn't stood up yet. "How dare you, Estella Harrison? I will destroy you first!" Echidna stepped forcefully on the girl's outstretched leg and the girl yelped in pain. By that time, I had reached Riptide, grabbed it and drove the celestial bronze blade through Echidna. Echidna stopped moving and exploded into monster dust a couple moments later. The mortals around us were screaming. Some books had spilled to the carpet floor, and somehow had gotten torched on fire. A man in his late thirties ran over to the girl and was talking to her.

"Stella! What happened?" he yelled, frantically. The girl appeared to be too weak to say anything. There was a pool of blood near her knee. The man saw the dust. "They came after you, didn't they?" The girl faintly nodded. I walked over, Riptide still in my hand. The man turned toward my direction.

"You!" he pointed at me. _Great_, I thought, _I'm going to get blamed again. _"You're half-blood, aren't you?" I nodded. The girl barely held on to consciousness.

"Take her to camp. She needs to go now," he looked sad, yet fondly caressed the girl's cheek. "I knew they would come one day, but I didn't know when. It's for her sake she has to go to camp. Can you help her out?"

I nodded and slowly hobbled to the exit with the girl leaning on me. I carefully called Argus using the man's (who I presumed was her dad) cell phone and it wasn't long before he came around. He helped me get the injured girl into the car.

"Be safe," the girl's dad told me before I closed the car door. I nodded. The man waved goodbye after assuring me that he would cover up the incident at the bookstore. Argus then drove away, as fast as possible, to Camp Half-Blood. I turned to look at the girl. Her left knee was splattered with blood, and still flowing. I thought she had fainted from the blood loss, with her eyes closed and all, but she surprised me when she whispered hoarsely:

"I thought Echidna was a type of anteater." That reminded me of my first encounter with Echidna, also. I smiled at what she said.

"So did I," I smiled. "So did I."

********************************************************************************************************************

When we finally got back to camp, it was past lunchtime. My stomach growled loudly, but I had to carry the girl past the borderline anyway, to keep her safe. Daniel Meir, Morpheus' kid, hurried over to help me from his border patrol. The girl had fainted by now, definitely, her breathing slow but even.

"All this happened because you went to the bookstore?" he teased. I punched him on the shoulder, which didn't turn out as a punch from its minimal impact. He laughed and helped me get her to the Big House infirmary. Luckily, we bumped into Annabeth along the way and she helped us as well.

"Another half-blood?" Annabeth asked, catiously. She looked concerned.

"Shouldn't it be perfectly normal by now?" I said. She just shook her head in contemplation and muttered something to herself. I was about to ask her what she was worried about, but then, Chiron wheeled out to see what had happened.

"I'll get her into the infirmary," Chiron assured, standing up to get into his centaur form. He slung the girl, carefully, onto his back. "Daniel, you will nurse her back to health and tend her wound. As for you Percy, I presume you haven't bought the textbooks," he sighed and bent down to enter the Big House with Daniel trailing behind him.

I turned to Annabeth, still confused about her attitude to the new girl. "What's wrong with her? Why is everyone so cautious about the new half-bloods we get these days?" I exploded in frustration. I felt like I didn't know something that the others were talking about.

Annabeth looked down at her feet. She sighed. "Just tell me," I wailed like a little kid wanting something.

Annabeth looked up, her gray eyes stormy and full of fear. "Percy, there's a new prophecy: the gods can rise or fall once more."

**Author's Talk**

**Sorry for not updating! I was so busy (homework- i hate it!)! Well, at least I had the time to get this updated.**

**please review- i'm still taking characters if you wish to submit them! also, point out any grammatical errors i make, i'm a horribly slow typer so i don't proofread my chapters before uploading.**

**thanks so so much to all who reviewed! i'm happy you all are enjoying my story!**

**~emeraldangel527**

**Advertisment**

**check out my favorited authors (most of them need some reviews and motivation, i think. excluding whitemoon46 and The Ocean Is My Inkwell)**


End file.
